1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device for displaying various images, a method for controlling the communication device, and a computer readable medium in which a program for the communication device is stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to display a lot of functions on a small operation screen, for example, there is a method for displaying a menu by a tree structure. In the tree structure, in a case that one of button images in a display screen in one level is selected, the display screen is changed to a screen at a next level lower than the one level. On the screen at the next level, a plurality of button images, which are different from said button images, are displayed. A technique is known which does not require any setting operation on the small operation screen in a deep level in the tree structure, which has superior user-friendliness, and by which an intuitively-understandable setting can be made.
In multifunction machines in which multi-functionalization of functions, such as a scanner function, a printer function, a copy function, and a facsimile function, has progressed, a method for displaying settings for a lot of functions on the small operation screen by a deep tree structure has a tendency to increase the number of operations required for displaying a setting for a function to be selected by a user on the screen. Thus, in the method described above, it is difficult to understand where the function to be selected by the user is and which function should be used. That is, the user-friendliness is not good. In the present description, there is provided a technique which can solve such an inconvenience.